


Your Play, Honeybuns

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Developing Relationship, F/F, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (TextsFromLastNight): I’ve got your keys and your panties. Your play, honeybuns.</p><p>Prompt: femslash100 challenge #431 trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Play, Honeybuns

Kara was fumbling around naked on the floor, trying to find her keys so she could leave without waking Laura.

“Kara?”

Frak. “Yeah?”

“You looking for something?”

She knew that tone of voice, knew she was in trouble. Laura wanted her to stay. She just wasn’t ready yet!

Laura’s sleepy voice drifted off the edge of the bed. “I’ve got your keys, your wallet, your phone, and your panties, all somewhere safe. Climb back in and stay for breakfast, or walk home. Your choice, Kara.”

Kara ducked her head, thinking about the ten miles back to the base on foot. Commando. Then having to call security to let her into the frakkin’ barracks. Godsdamnit. She’d been outmaneuvered but good this time. Still, she’d have to try to save some face. “I was just getting up to pee, and I tripped, Laura. I’ll be right back.” She walked toward the head like it had been her destination all along. She rubbed some toothpaste on her teeth, flushed the toilet, and flipped off the light, waiting for a moment so her eyes could adjust.

She opened the door and made her way back to bed, crawling under the covers, holding herself stiffly.

Laura scooted over and draped herself around Kara. "Mmm. Knew you'd make the right choice."

Kara finally gave up. Frak it. It was warm under here, anyway.


End file.
